A Night of Horror
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: A simple old mask. The day of Halloween. What could possible happen if Joe was to put on the mask before children come asking for candy? Read to find out. If you dare... No pairings. AU.


Don't own Cyborg 009.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Night of Horror

The newscaster had promise that tonight was not going to be cloudy.

The last thing he had said was telling everyone to have fun yet be safe while trick-or-treating before the television turned into static.

Away from the television, sitting down on a worn out couch was a twenty-four years old man, Joe S., staring down at an old and weird looking mask. He didn't realize about the lost signal from the television, almost like everything around him didn't matter anymore—just the mask. The white and red paint was fading and the shape was oval with two round holes for the eyes. It was a simple looking mask that looked frail in the man's big hands yet it seemed to have an aura of evil power radiating out of it.

Slowly the man's hands were rising toward his own face with a blank expression. The mask had barely touch his skin when it forcefully clasped onto his face causing the man to draw back and cry out in surprise, snapping out of his trace too late.

There was pain as the mask tried to take control and merge onto the thirty years old man. Trashing and screaming out loud on the couch Joe fought to take off the mask. His elbow had knock off one of the two pillows to the floor. His next door neighbors were hearing the ruckus that Joe was making but pass it off that he was just watching a very loud and scary movie.

It wasn't long until Joe was too tired to take off the mask and had blank out. Instead of falling back onto the couch to lie down he was still sitting up calmly. Suddenly he stood up and walked away. Touching with his fingertips on the tan wallpaper along the way to the kitchen the masked figure was looking around the area. There were hardly any pictures on the wall and with the little furniture that the man owned had dust collecting on them.

Wanting and looking for something the mask looked into Joe's memories. It learned about the young man's life.

Joe S. was a college student already on his last year and had a job that mostly took up his time after classes were over. A reason he was hardly at his apartment house all the time or having a few hours of fun time with his friends. A single busy young man he was. But Joe had promise one of his best friends Mary that once college was over and he had a car he would go out with her. Yet lately he realize that he couldn't view her as more than a best friend and puzzle over if he should still go out with her. He knew one of his other friends had a crush on her and was jealous of him, so maybe he if didn't go out with Mary his friend will have the chance to date her.

The mask stopped looking into the man's memories and focus on what he wanted. He finally knew where the item he wanted was at in the small house. It was in the kitchen.

The young man passed over a group of pictures where it showed his three friends and him looking at the camera and smiling in the sunlight. The three boys giving thumbs up at one of the pictures with Mary making a motion as if to shake her head in disappointed.

Inside the kitchen the reddish-brown hair man search through every half-empty draws until he found what he was looking for: a sharp knife that was thin and small. It wasn't perfect as he wanted really, but it was still good in enough as long it does the job.

The still air was sounded by the ringing of the doorbell.

On the other side of the door Mary was humming happily to herself dress as a cat with the black ears, paws, and tail. She even added painted whiskers. "Joe, it's me, Mary! Open up you silly boy," Mary cry out to the door in a happy tone. Smoothing out her black dress she smiled of how pleased she was with her costume.

When the doorknob was being turned she took a step back and felt her heart went up her throat. In front of her was Joe wearing an old faded mask with his eyes being dark red that seem to be staring straight at her soul, looking for what she feared the most. In his left hand he had a small knife that caught a ray of light and send it toward her face. The knife was the type to cut meat.

Mary realized that Joe wasn't saying anything and saw he didn't have any hole for his mouth and took a deep breath. _Joe is wearing a plain mask but why do I feel like he is scary anyway? _She mentally slapped herself. _This is Joe for cry sake! He wouldn't hurt or scary me at all._ She discarded the knife, thinking it was just a fake rubber knife instead and walk past Joe to enter his place. Letting out a disappointed _tsk _at the sight of the short messy pile on the floor in his room—through he had hardly anything in his place he always has a mess.

The young woman turned around to see Joe was behind her and almost give out a scream of fright. "Joe, don't scary me like that!" Her heart was thumping crazy from that frightening experience that Mary put a hand over her heart to calm herself down and looked away from him. _This isn't like Joe._

This wasn't going to Mary's plan at all; she had come over to ask Joe out with her to go trick and treating along in a romantic way, not in a scary-me-first-then-ask-you-out -type-of-deal.

She looked back up to see his large band covering one of his eyes and smirked. _Your hair always covers one of your eyes, Joe_, Mary thought happily. She made a motion to move the bang away from his eye before Joe grab her wrist painfully. "Ow!"

She opened her mouth to tell him to let out of her wrist or to stop it, that he was hurting her until he grabbed her throat in an unbreakable grip. The air was slowly getting hard to get into her lungs that she started to choke. To escape she started to claw his hand around her throat but he didn't let the pressure go. Kicking his legs didn't work ever. Her vision was getting blurry with black spots growing bigger and her muscles were getting heavy. _Joe…_

When Mary fainted from the lack of oxygen Joe picked her up over his shoulder and took her in the kitchen. Placing her roughly on the tilted floor he took a step back and looked at her. Realizing that he had dropped the knife on the floor he went to go get it.

Should the girl suffer from a slow painful death or have a quick death? Which will give the man controlled by a mask pleasure?

Having chosen his answer he plunge forward and drove the small knife deep into the girl's tan neck. This caused the girl to wake up, choking on her own blood. She couldn't scream for help or move away. She kept thinking about how she didn't want to die, why Joe was doing this to her, and seeing her life flashing by in her eyes. Three minutes later she laid dead, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Joe started to work on her.

One hour later he took a step back to admire his work. A pool of blood surrounded the decreased woman with pieces of her skin on her face gone—he made her smiled also and her eyes were half shut. Her arms were wide to her sides with the blooded paws. The tail was discarded from getting in the way all the time and her shoulder length brown hair was spread out and messy from the dark red liquid. It made her look like she was waking from the dead or as if she loved the pain of slowly dying. Inside the mask Joe was smiling a sadistic smile—feeling proud of his accomplishment.

The mask was excited that he wanted more "volunteers" for his cruel mind of art. Still holding on to a now bloody knife he left his house with the door wide open and made his way down a stairway. Blood was being dripped off his knife leaving a small trail after him.

Outside in the chilly streets it was starting to get full with trick and treat people in their Halloween garments. Some children making their way to Joe's apartment building with their hands clutching their buckets. They were in for a scary of their lives.

* * *

Created at 10/11/12 for a English Homework, changed a few names and character description to publish for Cyborg 009 FanFiction selection.

So after watching a horrible made movie with no sound my class was assigned to create a story of how we would have created the movie better. This is the story that I did but with different names, etc. So to be on safe side I don't own that horrible movie that I don't even knew what it is called or even care to know.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
